Dākusouro
by Jane K.P.M.C
Summary: "Nunca mires bajo tu cama"


DĀKUSOURO

RESIDENCIA KOU, 03:25 AM, OCTUBRE 10

-Tu no eres real, no existes...alejate, dejame en paz!!!!! -grite abrazando mis rodillas y cerrando mis ojos fuertemente

Nada solo silencio y eso era lo que precisamente me causaba mas miedo, fui soltando mis rodillas poco a poco sin abrir los ojos, estire mi brazo con la intencion de llegar a la lampara y encenderla, jamas di con ella solo senti una mano que sin aviso tomo mi brazo y tiro de el aferrandome a lo que pude, lucharia por quedarme

-Mierda! -susurre

Cuando mis fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarme a punto de soltarme deje de sentir presion y prontamente un aire gelido lleno la habitacion haciendo mi cuerpo temblar, el miedo volvio yo cerre mas fuerte los ojos, presione mis rodillas contra mi pecho y tape mis oidos con mis manos como un metodo de proteccion, escuche un susurro tan pero tan bajo que hizo que mi corazon palpitara a tal grado de quererse salir de mi pecho mi cuerpo volvio a temblar, era demasiado y parecia que el tiempo se habia detenido...

-Volvere...Tu miedo es mi alimento...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! -grite a tal punto que senti desgarrar mi garganta, mi cuerpo temblaba despues nada...

-Duerme humano...

Una carcajada escalofriante lleno el vacio de la habitacion, asi como aparecio, desaparecio y con ello los primeros rayos del sol

Los rayos que se filtraban por la ventana daban el anuncio de un nuevo dia, dando de lleno en la cara de un joven de aspecto deprimente, hacia tiempo que habia despertado del desmayo ahora solo trataba de dormir...

RESIDENCIA KOU, 09:25 AM, OCTUBRE 11

Mis parpados se sienten pesados, casi no recuerdo lo que sucedio anoche, la luz que entra por la ventana llega con fuerza deben ser mas de las ocho de la mañana, quiero seguir dormido hace semanas que no descanso bien que mi cuerpo ya esta empezando a cobrarme factura, abro los ojos y todo afuera parece tan lindo, decido entonces levantarme y darme una ducha que buena falta me hace tomo mis cosas e ingreso al baño, me introduzco y dejo que el agua caliente recorra mi cuerpo y lo relaje cuando termino envuelvo una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y la otra la ocupo para secarme el cabello antes de salir me paro frente al espejo quitando con una mano el vapor que ahi quedo impregnado, no me vi a mi si no a una figura lo que hizo que brincara y volteara inmediatamente, no habia nada, tal vez eran alucinaciones mias, sin mas sali del baño directo al closet y opte por un conjunto deportivo de color blanco con franjas en color verde, limpie mi habitacion y de pronto un aire gélido lleno la habitacion el miedo comenzo a invadirme, mi corazon y mi respiracion se aceleraron mi cuerpo empezo a temblar, la voz en mi cabeza aparecio de nuevo...

-Estupido humano, tu miedo me atrae...jajajaj

-Dejame en paz, sal de mi cabeza!!!!

-Jajaja...eres tan debil

-Sal de mi cabeza!!!... -grito dejandome caer en posicion fetal cerrando mis ojos, tapando mis oidos y presionando con fuerza mis rodillas contra mi pecho tatando de callar las voces en mi cabeza

-Son criaturas tan predecibles...jajajajaj

-Callateeeeeee!!!!!!!.. - grite fuertemente senti mi corazon en mi garganta ,pareciese que me haya quedado sin voz

Las voces callaron, pero tanto miedo me tenia aislado, escuche pasos acercandose y voces de preocupacion

-¿Hijo que te pasa?¿te encuentras bien?

Nada

-¿Hijo?

Senti el contacto de unas manos en mi cabeza y en mi hombro solo ese simple toque termino con mi sanidad mental

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! - grite, despues nada

Los padres del joven, asustados llamaron inmediatamnete a una ambulancia llevandolo al hospital donde al llegar lo internaron, le hicieron estudios y detectaron una anemia y un trastorno de sueño, los proximos dias se quedaria en el hospital para su recuperacion, nunca lo dejaron solo, siempre cuidando y velando por sus sueños, aquel joven parecio reponerse pero ellos no eran los unicos que lo cuidaban, habia una presencia bajo la cama de la que nadie se habia percatado, siempre sonriendo

-Timor Nunquam Dormit*

-O Fòvos Den Koimátai Poté*

El joven en medio de su sueño desperto aun con los ohos cerrados empezo a decir cosas en un idioma diferente

-Kyõfu Wa Nemuranai(1)*

-Timor Nunquam Dormit(2)*

-O Fòvos Den Koimátai Poté(3)*

Despues de eso volvio a dormir, los padres se miraron preocupados, pero despues lo dejaton pasar, mientras la presencia reia satisfecha con su trabajo...

Despues de aquel incidente el joven volvio a casa, todo parecia una pesadilla de la cual habian despertado, que equivocados estaban

RESIDENCIA KOU, 00:25 AM, OCTUBRE 29

Tengo los ojos cerrados, trato de dormir pero no lo consigo, me muevo de un lugar a otro, opto por encender la lampara del buro pero siento una presencia cerca y un miedo comienza a invadirme, ha vuelto y yo no se que hacer, tengo mucha curiosidad asi que miro hacia la izquierda, nada, a la derecha, nada, mi corazon se acelera salvajemente, atras, nada, respiro profundo y miro hacia arriba, nada , suelto un largo suspiro, miro hacia la ventana , afuera todo parece tan tranquilo, me queda una opcion pero seria absurdo, reuno todo el coraje y valor posible, por alguna razon mi respiracion se acelera y mi cuerpo tiembla, y de repente el aire se volvio frio, me estiro boca abajo en la cama acercando mi cuerpo poco a poco a la orilla de la cam cuando mi cabeza llega abajo levanto un poco la sabana que cuelga, nada no hay absolutamente nada me acomodo en la cama y respiro, lo hago nuevamente pero ahora no miro bajo la cama inmediatamente volteo, a mis espaldas hay una figura esqueletica con cuernos y ojos rojos, no puedo ni gritar, despues nada

RESIDENCIA KOU, 03:25 AM, OCTUBRE 31

Tengo miedo de entrar a mi habitacion, hoy estuve todo el dia con mis padres en una tarde de pelicula, reimos, jugamos, fuimos al parque y planeamos una salida mañana por la tarde al parque de diversiones ,ya es bastante tarde asi que entro y enseguida prendo la luz, todo parece normal es raro y tengo miedo, quiero salir pero algo trabo la puerta, la golpeo pero mis padres no parecen darse cuenta

-Mierda, mil veces mierda¿como voy a salir?

Las voces regresan pero ahora es mas agudo, torturando mi cabeza

-Timor Nunquam Dormit

\- Dejame, sal de mi cabeza

-Timor Nunquam Dormit

-Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza

-Timor Nunquam Dormit

-Callateeeeeeee!!!!!!

Desesperado corro a mi cama y me tapo los oidos, cierro mis ojos ,las voces se callaron, el aire gelido se vuelve mas espeso impidiendome respirar, mi estomago se contrae, mi corazon se acelera y todo yo tiemblo, este es el fin ,de repente todo vuelve a la normalidad, es raro , con miedo abro mis ojos , nada pero la sensacion no desaparece

"-Mamá, papá los amo"

Me levanto al pie de la cama intento caminar pero siento algo que presiona mi tobillo, el miedo me ha paralizado, siento como me arrastran bajo la cama y yo no logro sostenerme, solo sale de mi boca un grito desgarrador...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-El Miedo Nunca Duerme, jajajajajaj


End file.
